


Первый Новый Год

by KisVani



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Первые новогодние праздники без родителей.





	Первый Новый Год

У Герт опять плохое настроение, и Чейз не знает, что ему с этим делать.  
Герт идет рядом с ним по набережной, хмуро смотрит по сторонам, сутулит плечи. И молчит. Это неправильно и непривычно. Так быть не должно.  
Рядом нет Молли, чтобы спросить совета, а совет сейчас бы очень не помешал.  
— Хорошая погода, согласна? — спрашивает Чейз, заранее понимая, что ошибается, заговорив первым, но молчать сил нет.  
— Нет, — отвечает Герт, — слишком тепло для конца декабря.  
— Мы в Лос-Анджелесе, — напоминает Чейз.  
Герт смотрит на него и хмурится еще сильнее.  
— О, спасибо за объяснения! Можно подумать, я уже забыла, в каком городе мы живем. И мне нужны твои напоминания каждый день!  
Чейз мог бы сказать очень много. И попросить ее успокоиться, и попытаться объяснить свои слова, и даже ввязаться в спор. Но он слышит отголоски рычания Олд Лэйс в голосе Герт и понимает: сейчас не лучшее время.  
И спрашивать, закончились ли у Герт ее таблетки, тоже не стоит. Даже если закончились. Тем более если закончились.  
Чейз просто молчит. И Герт сама объясняет:  
— Это первый Новый год без родителей. Я понимаю, что они заслужили все, что с ними произошло, но...  
— Они были нашими родителями, — заканчивает за нее Чейз.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, как нам жить без них, — признается Герт. — То есть, да, я представляла, как мы освободимся, но в этой картине они были... Где-то. В тюрьме, в исправительной колонии...  
— На плантациях, работающие на заводе в нечеловеческих условиях или работающие с химическими отходами? — подсказывает Чейз.  
Герт отвечает, но уже мягче, без недовольных интонаций:  
— Тогда они отнимут рабочие места у тех, кто в них нуждается, — она качает головой, — я не знаю. Не знаю, что нам делать, если честно. А ты знаешь?  
Чейз обнимает ее за плечи.  
— Не знаю, — говорит он, — хотя нет... По дороге домой возьмем еды себе и Олд Лэйс.  
— Только не острые крылышки, от них у нас с ней изжога! — Герт прижимается ближе к нему.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Чейз. — Возьмем что-нибудь не острое.


End file.
